


My Future

by centralsperk



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centralsperk/pseuds/centralsperk
Summary: Richard has always been waiting for the perfect moment to tell Jared everything. When Jared finally makes the first move Richard contemplate his feelings towards Jared.A jarrich oneshotInspiration: My Future by Billie Eilish.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Kudos: 10





	My Future

Richard as usual is in his room coming up with codes for the new decentralized internet. After Pied Piper became ‘PiperChat’ Richard wasn’t too happy with the outcome of his product. He insisted on leaving and came up with a whole new idea. Jared as usual was worried for him and wanted to be on his side, but it was hard for him. 

Jared walks in Richard's room to see if he needs anything. He stared at the whiteboard and back at Richard. Jared frowned his eyebrows. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Jared asks. 

“Yeah. I- I feel confident with this and it will work. I just have to have a couple of late nights and… it’ll work I know it will.” Richard still didn’t know where to start. He was struggling trying to put the words together and wanted to show Jared that he’s absolutely totally fine. 

Stepping back at the whiteboard Jared figures out there were a couple mistakes. “May I?” He asks Richard to hand over the eraser. Richard was confused but handed it to him anyways. “You forgot to round up this number.” Jared neatly wrote it down and corrected Richard. 

“Oh uh… thanks.” Richard stuttered. His heart was full of butterflies when Jared got close to him. “H-how about this?” Richard pointed at another code close to him. 

“Yeah this seems okay. You seem to never make mistakes, you’re always precise and careful.” Richard blushed at Jared’s compliment. Jared and Richard both stared at each other for a minute, getting lost in each other’s eyes. Jared wanted Richard to make a move, anything. 

“D-do you have anything else you want to uh… contribute?” Richard wanted Jared to stay as long as possible before Dinesh called him back. A curl came down Richard’s hair since it was getting long. Jared slowly moved his hand toward his face and moved it out of the way. 

Jared moved his hand down toward Richard’s chin and lifted his head up. Richard was looking at Jared the whole time and didn’t want to take his eyes off him. “Are you okay?” Jared asks to make sure. 

Richard gulped and nodded slowly. Jared pulls Richard closely to him and kisses him softly. Richard smiled widely and put his arm around his neck to reach him. Jared moves his hands slowly down to his hips and lets him go. “You- you have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that.” Richard blushes. Jared brushes his cheek and chuckles a bit. 

“Yeah… same.” Jared smiles widely at him. Jared wanted to kiss him again but Dinesh called his name. “I- I gotta go. Dinesh is the new CEO so…” Richard looked down and back at his whiteboard realizing how much work he has. 

“Oh yeah, it’s fine. Go ahead.” Richard said sadly. Jared pulls him close one more time and kisses him quickly before leaving. When Jared left Richard had the biggest smile on his face. 

The next day Richard totally forgot that he had a coffee run planned with Gilfoyle today. As he drove and waited in line the only thing on his mind was if he wanted to tell him everything that happened between him and Jared, and if Jared was okay with telling Gilfoyle everything. Jared tends to be overprotective and Richard didn’t want it to start this relationship on the wrong foot. 

As Richard waited in line, he already knew what he wanted. A chocolate croissant and the regular old black coffee. He texted Jared if he wanted to start telling the gang. At the same time he got a text from Gilfoyle saying “Turn around,” so Richard quickly did. Gilfoyle was behind a couple of people, so he didn’t wave because he thought it would be awkward. Richard texted Gilfoyle that he saw him in line then went back to his conversation with Jared. 

Waiting for his order, Gilfoyle stood next to Richard. “Who were you texting that made you smile so much?” Gilfoyle scared Richard a bit which made him jump and forced him to secretly hide his phone. 

“Oh uh… nobody.” Richard obviously lied. He was still awaiting the text to Jared for his approval. 

“Lie.” Gilfoyle murmured and grabbed his drink. It scared Richard a little bit not going to lie.

Finally Jared responded with ‘your choice’. Richard grabbed his drink and sat down at the usual booth with Gilfoyle. He only had maybe three seconds to figure out if he wanted to tell Gilfoye. And if he told Gilfoyle he would tell Dinesh because they tell everything to each other. 

When Richard sat down he couldn’t stop smiling like a dork. Gilfoyle went to put some sugar or whatever else he wanted in his coffee. Richard got a text from Jared saying ‘have fun, love,’ and it made Richard’s heart soar. 

“Stop smiling like that it’s embarrassing.” Gilfoyle said. Richard wasn’t aware that he came back so quickly. He stopped smiling and took a deep breath. 

“So, something happened between Jared and I.” Richard spitted out, he didn;t mean to but he felt like Gilfoyle would immediately catch on. 

“Did you get in a fight or something?” Gilfoyle took a sip of his coffee and stared at Richard which made him jump a little bit. 

“Um no… not exactly. We- we finally y’know. Kissed.” Richard blushes just by saying that line. He was still so over the moon. Gilfoyle rolled his eyes.

“Finally!” Gilfoyle says with excitement. Richard choked on his drink and was confused by Gilfoyle’s reaction. 

“Finally? What do you mean finally?” Richard asks. 

“Both of you have been making googly eyes at each other since you met, you’ve always liked him.” Gilfoyle wasn’t wrong. The day Jared and Richard first met they have been giving each other mixed signals. When Jared finally made the first move Richard was waiting for that moment for so long. Jared has been supporting Richard for so long, fuck he literally quit his job from Hooli to be with Richard because he admires him so much. 

“I really, I really like him. Like I love him. I want to be with him everyday, He’s my future Gilfoyle. I don’t know where I’d be today without him. Literally he was the reason why Pied Piper became so successful lately.” Richard wanted to say all of his thoughts about Jared right now at this moment. 

“Then what the fuck are you doing here saying it to me?” Gilfoyle says. Richard’s eyes lit up and he panicked. 

“Fuck.” Richard murmured. He immediately texted Jared to meet him at the park not too far from Hooli. Richard walked up and spotted a bench where he hopefully thought Jared would find. 

Minutes later Richard spotted Jared looking around in confusion. With hope Richard texted Jared to look to his left. Jared had the biggest smile on his face and quickly walked, Richard got up and hugged him so tight. Richard took a deep breath and held his hands.   
“I- I already told this to Gilfoyle so I hope I can remember some of what I said.” Richard said. Jared chuckled a little bit. “Jared, I literally don’t know where I’d be without you. You were the reason why Pied Piper is thriving at this moment . Ever since our first interaction…I was hesitant not going to lie… But you proved time and time again that you’re a part of this team. And you’re more than that. Jared… you’re everything to me. You’re-” Richard couldn’t stop stuttering. He was so nervous that Jared would change his mind today. But Richard was wrong. Jared went at it with a passionate kiss and played with his hair. 

“I love you, Richard. I always have and I always will.”


End file.
